Sacrificing as One
by WhiteShadow21
Summary: The Beaudet twins wanted to carry on the tradition of joining the military. They imagined being on the battlefield with M16's and fifty pounds of gear strapped on their backs, fighting terrorists. Instead, the fifty pounds was over 2,000 tons of titanium. The battlefield was the Pacific Ocean. The enemy? Giant sea monsters called Kaiju. It couldn't get any better than that.
1. Chapter 1

Military duty ran in Adelise and Mahieu Beaudet's family, as far back as their great grandparents who were a part of the French Resistance is World War II. The family carried on the tradition, even after they moved to The United States of America. Their mother, Eve Beaudet was a combat medic, and their father, Sébastien Beaudet, won a Purple Heart in the War on Terror in two-thousand and ten.

The twins were seventeen years old when they moved to the small town of Glenrock, Wyoming. They were known as the quiet ones in school, but they were nice—unless someone did something to piss them off—with a large group of friends, and a reputation that proceeded them. If they needed to, they would make things right either verbally or physically, and most of the time, it ended physically. They had a tight bond; they were basically always together and they didn't seem to fight with each other a lot, but even the best relationships had flaws.

They would fight about who gets to go on the computer, or who has to clean the bathroom and do all the gross chores, since they didn't get allowances. Arguments would erupt in the small log house when they were doing their homework together, each defending their arguments with logical rebuts, yet neither of them wanted to admit that they were wrong. French curse words and name-calling wouldn't come to an end unless their parents forcefully stopped them, but their stubbornness wouldn't allow them to forgive each other until one admitted they were wrong.

At school, they were followed around by a translator for the first year, since they didn't know English when they first moved there. Eventually, English became easy to them, but they still dominantly spoke French, unless they were talking to someone who couldn't understand French. They often talked to each other at school in their native language, accidentally excluding their friends from the conversation.

Their thick, French accents were a major problem, and they had to spend Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday nights working with a speech therapist so they could be understood. The speech therapist was a bitch, so they just spent the entire time trying to piss her off by purposefully not speaking correctly, or cracked mean jokes about her to each other.

Adelise and Mahieu never really went to school activities, like prom and homcoming, unless someone dragged them there. They equally hated school, but they were not allowed to drop out unless they wanted to be kicked out of the house and never be allowed back. So with that, they kept their grades high and steady, graduating with their honors diploma, and a three-point-eight GPA for the two years they were there.

By the time they graduated, there were attacks by giant sea monsters called Kaiju for two and a half years. The United States military wasn't worried about a war with another country, and instead, they were recruiting people into the worldwide Jaeger Program. The Beaudet twins were dedicated to carrying on the family tradition of military duty, so they joined the program and were moved to Anchorage, Alaska to be trained to become Rangers. The were accepted immediately, because of their high performance in school, and the serious need for Jaeger Pilots.

Because of their strong, tight bond, they were drift compatible, and they were amazing fighters. With the years of training by high-class fighters from the CIA plus the years of Brazilian Jujitsu in their childhood, they could definitely kick some ass without breaking a sweat. Unless, of course, they were pitted against each other.

(Flashback)

Adelise stepped on the back of her boot with the toe of the opposite one and lifted her foot out, pulling off the boot, and doing the same with the other. Mahieu was doing the same, holding the tan wooden pole tightly in his grasp. There was a giant audience around them; everyone in the Shatterdome heard about this, and this is was what they have been waiting for since they set eyes on the twins. It seemed like it was every person that worked there was standing around them, falling silent when the Beaudet's stepped onto the mat, grasping the wooden pole tightly.

Marshall Stacker Pentecost stood on the steps away from the mats, with his brightest, Mako Mori, standing next to him with a clipboard in her hands. They came all the way from the Hong Kong Shatterdome to the Anchorage Shatterdome just to test their compatibility.

"You may begin," Marshall announced from behind Adelise, the audience growing completely silent, their eyes not peeling away from them like they were afraid to move.

"You ready, tough guy?" Adelise asked with a smirk, her voice laced with her French accent. Mahieu returned the smirk, spinning the pole between is fingers, holding his free hand behind his back.

"Please, ladies first," he responded, halting the pole, and sticking it out to point at his sister.

"Who're you calling lady?" Adelise replied, her smirk growing wider as she held the pole vertically in front of her face, then rotated it horizontally into both of her hands. Mahieu spun the pole, handing it off to his other hand, spinning it gracefully, and suddenly, swooped down, sticking the pole straight out as he spun himself, attempting to trip her by her ankles. Adelise jumped immediately, doing a three-sixty in the air and landing with the end of the pole in Mahieu's face, holding it tightly in both hands.

"One, zero," Mako called out, as Adelise stepped back, grinning wickedly at her brother, whose face was tightening in determination.

"C'mon, brother. Show me what you got," Adelise cackled, biting her bottom lip to contain her cockiness. Her pole clanked with Mahieu's as he leaped out, and she brushed it away with a rough jerk to the left and spun around to score from the right side, only for their poles to hit again.

Each move was swiftly blocked by the other's pole, their spins, jumps and trips easy to prevent with their similar fighting style. Mahieu hooked his pole into Adelise's shoulder, swinging her high above his head, and landing her on the mat beside him. She landed hard on her hip, the mat not helping one bit to ease the impact, and as she slowly looked up, Mahieu's pole was proudly in her face, with a smirk tugging his lips.

Mako called out the score, and they were back at the ends of the mat, waiting for the other to make the first move. Adelise rolled her shoulders, listening for the glorious cracks to loosen them up, then tilted her head from side to side loosening the kinks. She held the pole horizontally, below her waist with both hands, watching Mahieu, who was holding the pole tightly like a sword.

He sprung forward, swinging the pole in a chopping motion, only to be greeted by Adelise's, which was raised to her chest with ease. She did a graceful one-eighty, pushing Mahieu's pole downward—bending her knees as she landed—and hooked hers behind his knees as she spun to face him in the crouched position. He landed with a loud thud on his back, but when Adelise swung the pole to land it by his head, he swung his pole up in front of his face, then hooked the pole between her legs and pulled upward, causing her to fly above him. She immediately rolled when she met the mat just above his head, spinning around with one knee in the mat, holding the pole for the block when Mahieu lurched to score a point.

She pushed forward, causing Mahieu to stumble back, and she took advantage as she leaped up on her feet, holding to the pole by his head to score a point.

Their moves were lightening fast, but they were able to block them with ease, the clanking of the wood hitting was all that could be heard, besides an occasional cry from one of them.

"Alright, that's enough," Marshall called just as Mahieu was about to score against the exhausted Adelise. She got to her feet, and stood beside her brother, their faces both glistening with sweat, chests heaving. "It's been three hours, and neither of you can score your forth point," he continued, his eyes flickering from between the two. Adelise glanced at Mahieu, who had hope sketched across his face, like he thought their performance would cause them to not be each others co-pilots. "You're compatible," Marshall announced, and that brought a wide smile to each of their faces, and Mahieu turned to pull Adelise in a bear hug.

"Good job, Mahieu," Adelise praised as she pulled out of the hug, smiling at him. She was shorter than him, only standing five-foot-ten next to his six-foot-two frame. They stood with Mahieu's arm around Adelise's shoulders, and her arm around his waist.

Everyone in the audience began to file out, going back to their important jobs of building, fixing, testing and assessing Jaegers.

"I will assign you your Jaeger in a little bit," Marshall explained as he approached the on the mat, giving them a tight smile, "now go to your rooms and get some rest." Adelise bowed her head and Mahieu nodded, and they turned around, picking up their boots before they excitedly ran out of the room.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Great Beaudet twins," Hercules Hanson greeted them as soon as they left the Combat Room with a big, dazzling smile on his face. He pulled Mahieu into a manly hug and then Herc moved to return the gesture with Adelise. "Good job in there," Herc congratulated, "but honestly, Chuck and I had a bet goin', and I had my money on you, Adelise." Adelise chuckled while jabbing her elbow into Mahieu's ribs, the cockiness coming back.

"Well, looks like neither of you won," Adelise replied, but not quick to lose her pride, so she added, "how much money did you have on me?" Herc nervously laughed and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Two-hundred dollars," he finally said in his thick Australian accent. Adelise pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows as she gave Mahieu a side long glance, her pride growing by the second. "I gotta go. Gotta go find Marshall to assign you two a Jaeger," Herc beamed, and turned on his heel, heading to the Marshall's office.

* * *

Adelise stared at herself in the mirror as she pulled the hair tie out of her shoulder-length brown hair. One could tell she was French; with her high cheekbones and her big green eyes and long eyelashes, her jaw angular. Multiple times, people have said she was intimidating with her striking stare, and her tall and muscular, athletic build. She didn't mind that people were scared of her—she actually preferred that people crumble under her stare, just because she liked the feeling of being a badass.

She peeled off the white racerback tank top she slept, along with the black sweatpants in with a yawn and pushed back the shower door to twist it on, steaming hot water sputtering out of the shower head. The water made goosebumps raise on her skin as soon as she stepped in, washing away the sweat and dirt from yesterday.

She washed her body with the loofa that hung in the shower and orange blossom body wash, then massaged some flowery smelling shampoo in her hair, which was the stuff that the Shatterdome supplied. It was a weird choice, since the smell was strong and it would stay in their hair after they washed it out, and it didn't seem like something a man would want to smell like. Most of the men got their own shampoo, most likely for that reason.

Adelise stepped out of the small shower, onto a purple rug, and dried her face with a fluffy white towel, then wrapped it around herself, wringing out the extra water from her hair. The towel was so small that if she were to bend over, she would reveal way too much of herself, but since no one else was in her room, she didn't care. A rush of cool air blew in once she opened the bathroom door, making her shiver from the sudden temperature change.

She walked to the mini refrigerator, the black marble floor cold against her bare feet, and pulled it open, kneeling down to look for a bottle of water. As she took a drink of the ice-cold water, three sharp knocks reverberated from the metal door of her room. Assuming it was Mahieu, she set down the water on the little white desk and skipped to the door, disregarding the fact that she was only wearing a towel.

Adelise opened the door, expecting her brother's face, but instead, was greeted by the smiling face of Herc. Both their smiles dissolved from their faces as he flicked his eyes down her body, and—suddenly feeling exposed—she pushed the door closed most of the way.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" Herc rushed, feeling completely embarrassed, but not as embarrassed as Adelise was.

"No, no, it's fine," she replied, her tone just hurried as his. "I thought you were Mahieu." Herc's embarrassment was replaced by amusement and surprise.

"What?" he exclaimed, a smile creeping onto his face, his eyes wide, and Adelise realized what she'd said. "I knew you two were close, but I didn't know you were that close."

"Oh, save it, Hanson! You knew what I meant. What the hell do you want?" she spat, her eyebrows furrowing as she stifled a laugh.

"Marshall sent me to tell you that Aloisius Crusade was repaired and it's ready for a test run," Herc explained, impatient to leave so he can go back to his duties with Marshall Pentecost.

"Thanks, Herc. I'll be down there in a few minutes," Adelise nodded, closing the heavy metal door behind her and locking it so she had privacy. She sped to the small dresser in front of her bed and pulled open the drawers to get fresh clothes to change into.

Mahieu stood in the hallway when Adelise emerged from her room. They threw each other a wicked grin, and walked side by side down the hall to the Drive Room. The technicians were ready and waiting for them, holding pieces of their black Drivesuits and began connecting them together after they slipped into their Circuitry suits. Adelise was so excited; she wanted the technicians to work faster so she can test out her Jaeger for the first time since the Category III Kaiju, Ceramander attacked Hawaii. Ceramander had torn off the right arm and crippled the right leg of Aloisius Crusade, coming dangerously close to killing Adelise and Mahieu, but the Kaiju got distracted and Aloisius was saved by Striker Eureka, piloted by Herc and his son, Chuck Hanson.

Chuck, who was cocky as all hell, would never let it go; bitching to everything and everyone that Adelise and Mahieu were shitty pilots and they shouldn't have been brought to the elite Shatterdome in Hong Kong. He completely ignored the fact that Cermander was a tactical genius, and twenty times faster than any other Kaiju that had emerged from the breach, also the strongest Category III Kaiju. After he completely crippled Aloisius Crusade, it took the forces of Coyote Tango and Striker Eureka combined to take him down.

Adelise stepped into position, the technicians connecting their oxygen getting them completely connected to each other. Bracing herself, she said the magic words and felt a sudden drop like she was on the Giant Drop amusement park ride, feeling her stomach lurch as the cockpit landed on the Jaeger.

"H-hey, Beaudet bros, welcome back," Tendo Choi's voice greeted warmly. Adelise's finger bolted up to press the button to speak, her eyebrows stitching together.

"Okay, Tendo-Asshole, I know I'm not ladylike, but that doesn't mean I like to be called a man," she hissed, amusement growing as she let go of the button, and she chuckled, holding a wide smile on her face as she shook her head.

"Woah-ho-ho! Calm down, Lise, just making fun," he chirped, his mood the same as always, bright and happy.

"I know. If I was taking you seriously I would say bitchier things than that," she responded, glancing over at Mahieu, who was obviously entertained, since he was laughing as he was nodding in agreement.

"Alright. Aloisius Crusade, Test-run number one," Tendo briefed, and began counting down to the Neural Handshake. Adelise closed her eyes, and when his voice reached one, they were blasted with memories, beginning with their childhood in France, riding horses, seeing their old friends, and sitting at the small diner table, sharing stories on how their day went. Then, they were on the plane to America, before they were suddenly taken to graduation and to the Ranger Academy in Alaska, seeing the faces of the agents that taught them well.

"Neural Handshake is strong as ever, kids," Tendo's voice emerged as soon as Adelise was brought back to reality, her eyes snapping open and her memories leaving her head.

"Right arm, calibrating," Adelise announced, pulling up her fists in a boxing position, with one fist close to her chest, and her right fist extended out, her elbow at a right angle. Mahieu echoed her, holding his fists in the same position, until they brought their hands together, fist in palm, feeling the strong resistance of the metal machines attached to them. They felt the Jaeger shadow their movements, treating their body's as one in the titanium giant.

"Great, great. Testing the right leg. Don't step forward, Lise, just bring up the foot as far as you can go and place it back down," Tendo instructed, pleased with Aloisius's cooperation, and Adelise did as she was told, testing the once crippled leg, bringing it up and down a few times. "Perfect-o! That's great, Aloisius Crusade is back in the business, strong and holding," Tendo said, his voice laced with excitement. "It's good to have you guys back."

"It's good to be back," they both said in unison, trying to beat each other to it, after they figured out they were going to say the same thing. They turned their heads and smiled at each other, containing their excitement to get back on the battlefield and kick some Kaiju ass.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Pacific Rim story, and it was just a random idea I had. I might continue, and if I do, I might have the next chapter up sometime next week. Let me know what you guys think, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Adelise, Mahieu and Aloisius Crusade.**


	2. Chapter 2

Adelise glanced up at the war clock from her metal tray of food, chewing a mouthful of green beans. Twelve hours, forty-three minutes and eight seconds was counting down in big yellow numbers, the screen big enough to see across the entire Shatterdome. When the clock reached zero, Aloisius Crusade had an actual chance to go out and fight; and that made Adelise's eyes glue to the clock, hoping that it would go faster if she stared at it.

"This is probably the quietest you've ever been," a female voice said behind her, making her jump and drop the fork from her hand, and it clattered against the metal tray. She shot a menacing glare at the culprit, who was a tall, platinum blonde woman.

"Dammit, Sasha, you scared the shit out of me," Adelise hissed, snatching her fork back into her hand as she watched Sasha Kaidonovsky, one of the pilots of Cherno Alpha from Russia, sit down across from Adelise with her tray. Sasha's husband, Aleksis Kaidonovsky – and the second pilot of Cherno Alpha – strolled in and sat down next to his wife a few moments later.

"So, I heard Aloisius Crusade is the newest Mark-Four Jaeger," he said as he scooped up a forkful of potatoes.

"No way!" she exclaimed, unable to control her excitement anymore by stretching her mouth into a huge grin that made the skin around her eyes crinkle. Sasha looked up from her tray to Adelise, slowly chewing her food and narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"You didn't know that?" she questioned, slightly tilting her head to the side, her perplexed look beginning to draw her eyebrows together. Adelise snorted.

"Hell no! I thought it was still a Mark-Two!" she cried, her voice loud and clear with excitement. Her Jaeger was now one of the best; right behind Stryker Eureka, which was a Mark-Five.

"Marshall didn't tell you?" Aleksis asked, just as confused as Sasha. Adelise shrugged as she stabbed at the beans and brought them up to her mouth.

"Might have," she said as she took the bite, chewing it a few times before tucking it in her cheek to talk, "I was a little too excited to listen to him. I kinda tuned him out."

"Well, then you missed a lot," Mahieu announced as he set his tray on the table and sat down next to Adelise, who's head jerked up to look at him.

"Ouais, désolé," (_Yeah, sorry_,) she answered and glanced back up at the clock, which wasn't as close to zero as she wanted.

"Est-ce que tu besoin que je tu diras tout?" (_Do you need me to tell you everything_?) he asked her in an irritated tone, picking up the pan of potatoes from the middle of the table and scooped them on his plate.

"S'il tu plait?" (_Please_?) she replied, smiling wide and shrugging her shoulders in her best attempt to look innocent. He glanced at her as he set down the potatoes and couldn't hold back a small chuckle of amusement.

"Oui, Bambi," (_Yes, Bambi_,) he answered as he picked up his fork and began to devour his food. Bambi was a nickname their parents had for Adelise because of the big, doe eyes she had when was a child. Her eyes didn't possess that innocence anymore; she had a natural look of someone who would kick ass without flinching or thinking twice.

"Merci," (_Thank you_) she said with a nod of her head and turned back to her tray of mostly untouched food.

"Anyway," Sasha said, her voice still perplexed since she didn't know what the twins were saying. "You guys are going to be deployed next time. I say, show Hanson how good you are. Maybe he'll back off," she suggested, taking the last bite of her chicken breast, peeling out a blackened bone from the meat before she ate it.

"Herc already knows what we're capable of," Mahieu stated flatly while while picking through his chicken and adding bones to the pile in the empty spot on his tray. Sasha shook her head with a snort.

"Not Herc," she snorted, "Chuck." Adelise glanced up from her food, looking to the table adjacent to theirs, which was another table of Rangers. She found Chuck, across from his father, his foot on the seat, leaning into it with his elbow on his knee. He was shooting her a mocking look, with a growing toothless grin. She sneered at him as she took a bite from the chicken and turned her attention back to the people sitting at her own table.

"I have nothing to prove," she said in a low tone as she pulled off a bone she'd exposed by taking the first bite of her chicken. Sasha and Aleksis exchanged glances, then stared back down at their food, knowing that Adelise's mood was killed, and a darker side was being brought to the surface.

Glancing back in Chuck's direction, Adelise saw him staring at her and Mahieu, most likely thinking of something to criticize them about. Dropping her chicken from her hands, she raised her arm to a right angle above Mahieu's head, her middle finger sticking out of her clenched fist. She glanced over to Herc, who was staring at her in disbelief, then bolted up and began storming over. Adelise immediately dropped her hand and jumped up from the table, slowly and cautiously stepping away from the table.

"Beaudet, I expect better behavior from you," Herc scolded loudly as he reached her.

"I'm sorry, sir," she responded, her voice loud and clear. "But all do respect, sir, I think your son needs a serious_ kick in the ass_," she added, gazing over Herc's shoulder and shot a menacing stare at Chuck, who was grinning wildly. Herc glanced behind him, and then looked back at Adelise with a sorrowful expression on his face.

"I wish I could've done better with him," he said softly, his anger with her completely gone from his voice.

"Don't worry about it, Herc," she reassured, pursing her lips and reached to pick up her tray. She gave Herc a tight smile and made her way around the crowded tables to dump out her tray in the garbage next to the kitchen.

* * *

"Ah, mon Dieu. C'est trés génial," (_Oh my God, that's very awesome_,) Adelsie said excitedly as she sat down on her bed, with Mahieu sitting on the chair in front of her desk, which he turned to face her.

"The joy of having a Mark-4 Jaeger," Mahieu chuckled, with the back of the chair in his armpit as he leaned into it.

"Spiked fists," she praised, enunciating the words, as she sat crossed-legged with her hands propping her from up behind her and threw her head back, staring at the ceiling of her room.

"Is that seriously your favorite part?' he questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"Hell yeah!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide and lips pulling back into a dazzling white smile.

"I like how much faster we will be," he replied, running a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Yep. Can't forget that. And our extra armor," she said, pointing her finger at her brother as she raised her eyebrows. Mahieu smiled, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"We should get some rest before we get deployed," he suggested, pushing himself off of the chair.

"Good idea," Adelise agreed, falling back while stretching out her legs from underneath her.

"Bonne nuit," (_Good night_,) he called behind him, the sound of the metal door opening then closing was the last thing she could hear as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Adelise pulled her leg up to take a step, the resistance of the machine causing more strain to her muscles. She loved being in there - it was like her home, but this thing she loved most was controlling a giant machine to beat up the Kaiju.

The ocean was up to the Jaeger's knees, and was slowly beginning to rise each step the took. It was raining hard, with thunder and lightening in the distance of the night sky.

"Tendo, we can't see anything out here. He's not showing up on our radar," she spoke into the speaker next to the green button she was holding down. They were searching for a Category IV Kaiju, one that was strong and huge, one that would be a pain in the ass to kill. There was no dot on their radar, but she hoped Tendo would have a signature to locate it's exact position.

"I'm not getting a steady signature. But keep your eyes peeled," Tendo replied, with the tapping of a keyboard and rushed voices in the background. _To the left!_ a voice said in her head. She shifted her attention to her left, spotting a dark shadow moving fast underwater. Before they could react, the Kaiju hit them hard, and Mahieu and Adelise were whipped backwards, knocking the breath out of their lungs.

As a response, Adelise and Mahieu pulled their right arms back, building momentum as they threw their fists forward, landing the punch on the Kaiju's neck. The ocean was now up to Aloisius's waist, and the Kaiju plunged into the water below from the impact of the punch. It sprung out, it's mouth open wide, producing a loud and earth-shaking outcry. It's teeth were as long as semi trucks, with its glowing blue saliva spraying out of its mouth. It's clawed fingers smashed into the side of the Jaeger, causing them to jolt to the left, and it's other hand grabbed the other side, tearing at the arms of the Jaeger, pulling off half of the right one with a swift, downward pull. Adelise's shoulder burst in pain from it, the Kaiju pulling her shoulder out of its socket; she winced as she made a small cry through gritted teeth. Once she opened her eyes, the Kaiju was gone, Mahieu mentally telling her that it was underwater, circling around them. It sprung out of the water from behind them, wrapping its giant, black, scaly fingers around the cockpit, tearing the top off with ease.

"Aloisius! Get otta there!" Marshell Pentecost's voice barked. Adelise's shaky finger bolted up to the green button. She was panicking, with her chest heaving and her face twisted in horror, hearing the rain pour down on her Drivesuit, getting all the controls and gears soaking wet.

"We're trapped! We can't get out!" she screamed, her voice crackling from the excess mucus in her throat, and she glanced over at her brother, who was sharing the same panicked look as her.

"Hold on Aloisius! We're on our way!" Herc's voice called out of the speaker.

"Striker! Hurry!" Mahieu yelled. They jolted back again as the Kaiju clawed at their arms, and suddenly they had the urge to fight back. Mahieu jabbed the button that made the Jaegers fingers razor sharp, and as they thought as one, they stabbed the good arm into the Kaiju's belly with the fingers together, then jerked them apart, ripping the Kaiju's stomach and spilling its blood into the dark ocean.

"Herc! Where the hell are you?" Adelise screamed into the speaker, her panic rising as the Kaiju jumped on them, ripping into the cockpit with it's enormous teeth. Next thing she knew, she was plummeting into the water below, her good arm flailing about it as she cried for help.

* * *

Adelise jolted awake, jumping into a sitting position under her blankets, her hair sticking to her face with sweat with the back of her tank top drenched in her fear. She slowed down her breathing once she knew she was safe and buried her face into her hands, rubbing her face furiously with her palms. Sharp and urgent knocks reverberated from the door and she looked over to the sudden noise.

"Bambi! Tu va bien?" _(Are you alright?) _Mahieu's voice exclaimed from behind the door. Adelise threw the covers off of her and swung her legs over the bed, her bare feet touching the cold marble floor as she bolted to the door and swiftly pulled the door open. Mahieu's eyes were filled with concern, his hair messy from just getting out of bed.

"Je vais bien," _(I'm fine,) _she croaked, rubbing her eyes with one of her hands to get rid of the grogginess that still lingered in her sight.

"Lise, you sounded like you were crying," he retorted, pausing to examine her, "why are you all sweaty?"

"I had a nightmare," she answered, leaning in the doorway and folded her arms over her chest. Beeping sounded loudly behind her, and she spun around, dropping her hands to her side as she stared at the source. The screen next to her bed read _Aloisius Crusade. Report down to the Drive Room to be deployed. Category III Kaiju off the cost of Sydney. Deploying with: Striker Eureka. _

Adelise looked back at Mahieu with a wide smile plastered on her face, and her brother returned the gesture.

"On fait ça," _(Let's do this,) _he said with a wide grin.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you are enjoying this story so far. I know it takes me a long time to update, but I am working on two other stories as well. I'm so sorry! **

**Please leave a review! They are greatly appreciated. I'm sorry if I make some occasional mistakes, I tend to skim over some as I proofread. Thank you to everyone who alerted/favorited! It means a lot.**


End file.
